


Dirty Ice Cream

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [28]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, Top!Thorin, bottom!Thranduil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner





	Dirty Ice Cream

Chapter 28 Dirty Ice Cream  
炎炎夏日，瑟兰迪尔似乎进了一个繁忙周期，早出晚归，索林大体知道他在忙什么。  
筹划了一年的密林珠宝终于要上市了。  
索林对其中门道一点也不清楚，可他知道这不是一件简单事。从瑟兰迪眉目间偶尔流露出的疲乏让索林心疼不已。索林也想像瑟兰迪尔小说里霸道的小攻那样一拍桌子：“不要去上班了，我养你！”，可…索林的工资还是瑟兰迪尔开的…这么做无非是给瑟兰迪尔一个鄙视他的机会；他想对瑟兰迪尔说累咱就不干了，可他不能说出口，他不能阻拦瑟兰迪尔对事业的追求，所以他只能默默做好分内的事，在瑟兰迪尔需要的时候紧紧地抱住他，让他在自己温暖的怀抱中卸下强硬伪装，渐渐睡着。  
终于有一天，瑟兰迪尔提前回了家，给索林做了一顿丰盛的晚餐，在索林惊诧的目光中扑到他怀里笑着说准备好了，等看明天新闻吧。  
索林吻了他的嘴角，抱住他说我知道你行，密林行。  
瑟兰迪尔又说，我在公司里提前买了一套对戒，明天能拿来——你我还没有情侣戒你发现了吗？  
索林笑着说这东西应该我买，我还以为你并不在意这些外表的东西就没动手。  
瑟兰迪尔在他怀里眨眨眼，点头说你工资不还是我发的？我确实不在意，可…有点外表的东西，那样反而安心，见到戒指，就像见到了你。你在意这些表面功夫吗？他问。  
索林摇摇头，给他一个吻作回应。  
瑟兰迪尔想和索林做爱，索林抱着他说等明天晚上，我要用戴着戒指的手指把你打开，戴着戒指操你，瑟兰迪尔笑他流氓，你果然在意。  
—  
密林珠宝上市一切顺利，因为品种多质量高，而且，最重要的是，做得漂还价格亲民，密林珠宝产品一问世便收到广大消费者的喜爱，站稳脚跟扩大市场那些都是营销部操心的问题，瑟兰迪尔现在只在乎他的戒指到了没有。  
对于经营，瑟兰迪尔很有一套，是个成功的典范，可于爱情，他却曾经是个失败者，心里总会不停犯嘀咕，自己会不会像上次一般，被抛弃，他想要用戒指，用一切他能做到的套牢索林，他不想失去这个得来不易的男人，他的爱人。  
其实他多虑了，索林爱他爱得疯狂，像小说里的长明灯，灯光直晃晃跳跃地耀眼，只要他有一口气就永远不会改变他的迷恋，可只有患得患失，才不会有恃无恐，爱情只有用心经营，才不会半途夭折。他和索林，都无比珍重这段关系，他们都在努力，努力地在平淡日常中保持一份新鲜感。  
当瑟兰迪尔拿回镶嵌海蓝宝的戒指——他选择海蓝宝，除了宝石寓意的勇敢自信和爱情长存以外，更重要的是，清澈的蓝色，和索林的眼睛真的很搭。—回到别墅后，迎接他的却是身着一件背心满身大汗的索林，以及索林身边站着两个空调维修人员。  
“哦，你回来了…空调坏了，需要拿回厂子修，今天怕是得去我那边了。”  
然后瑟兰迪尔就状况外地和索林驾车到了索林的公寓。  
两人已经同居，现在住在别墅里，瑟兰迪尔那边的公寓定时有保洁工作人员去收拾，有时候两个人也会去那里啪一次——毕竟瑟兰迪尔的公寓在市中心繁华地段，干什么去哪里都方便；而菲力在这边找了个收入比原来高一截，相对也清闲得多的工作，正在跟索林商量搬回来住的事宜，索林一口答应，闲着没事的时候便来收拾一下，所以索林这边还不算长期无人的状态。  
“真是…好久不来这里了。”瑟兰迪尔迈进门说，“还是很小。”  
“将就一晚吧，以前还真没见你这么抱怨过。”索林拍拍瑟兰迪尔的屁股，“去洗个澡，看电视吧，我去做饭。”  
“出去吃。”瑟兰迪尔顺势倒在他身上，“找个地方吃肉。”  
——  
索林自认为是一个很市侩的人，儿时在橡木盾家接受的精英教育的影子也就只在重要场合才看得出来，可瑟兰迪尔是什么人？是密林制衣和密林珠宝的拥有者，虽然退居幕后但怎么也是个霸道总裁吧？和自己如出一辙，穿一件背心一条裤衩坐在人声鼎沸的烤肉摊，左手一串五花肉右手一杯扎啤毫无违和感是什么情况？  
“有时候我都怀疑你怎么教育出莱戈拉斯这样文静得体又高雅的好孩子的。”索林啜了一口啤酒说。  
“索林，你知道那些名门望族，都有个奇怪的定律吧？闹事的不省心的都是老二。我就是个典型。”瑟兰迪尔灌了一口啤酒，末了舌尖将嘴角的啤酒沫卷入口中，看着一抹粉红色索林觉得自己有点渴，也学他的样子大口灌了一口啤酒压压内心的躁动。  
“埃尔隆德绝对不会像我这样混迹在人声鼎沸的地方，打扮如此，并不是他多么高傲，这只是他的习惯。打小他就做不成自己，看到的虽多，却不是自己想看……我倒是自由，虽然长在所谓的高雅有钱人家，却长期混在他们口中的俗人之间，学了很多，所以我跟叶子说，不论你什么身份，永远要记住，你和朋友，交的是心，他不一定会比你富有，不一定比你貌美，但他一定会让你觉得耀眼。”瑟兰迪尔说罢莞尔一笑，直勾勾盯着索林的眼睛。  
“奇力让他觉得耀眼吗？”索林笑了。  
瑟兰迪尔佯装在苦苦思考，末了调皮地笑道：“我想，奇力对他而言，比阿拉贡还要耀眼。”  
吃过饭，瑟兰迪尔和索林走回公寓，瑟兰迪尔不好好走路，装醉往索林身上蹭，被索林一脸无奈地推开，“热死了，等回去开了空调随你处置好不好？”  
“……我要吃冰淇淋。”瑟兰迪尔嘟嘴。  
于是两个（收入不低的）大老爷们一人嘴里叼一根冰棒，提了一个小袋子，两三根的样子——其实索林提的是冰棍，瑟兰迪尔拿的是冰淇淋——往回走，期间瑟兰迪尔一直催促索林你快点，剩下的要化了，索林只想把这人扛到肩上让他闭嘴——太烦了。  
瑟兰迪尔回了公寓就把两袋子扔到冰箱里，脱个精光，和索林洗了个澡——单纯地洗澡——随后连擦都不擦，围条围巾出去换睡衣，让索林到床上等自己。  
索林摇摇头，说我去阳台吹一下风。他躺在阳台上的藤椅上看满天星辰，本以为瑟兰迪尔能特别撩人地出场，拨动自己的“心弦”，索林看到瑟兰迪尔穿着睡衣手里拿的那盒冰淇淋就泄了气，这家伙明摆着是要自己吃才火急火燎地往外冲啊。  
“张嘴，啊——”瑟兰迪尔坐到他边上，用小勺剜了一块递给索林。  
索林乜斜他一眼，张口意图含住那勺，瑟兰迪尔却抢先一步吃掉。瑟兰迪尔笑笑，示意他等下一次。  
“啊——”瑟兰迪尔再次做出喂他的姿势，索林再次尝试吃掉冰淇淋，再次失败。  
索林歪头看着咬着勺子好不得意的瑟兰迪尔无奈地笑。  
“这次真给你——哦！”瑟兰迪尔特意挖了一勺大的，假意给索林却手一抖，不偏不倚地将这块砸到索林赤裸的胸膛上，白腻的奶油被小麦色肌肤融化，瑟兰迪尔在它缓缓下流之前就舔舐干净，在索林胸膛上吸吮下一个红色的印记，满意地啧啧嘴，继续吃他的冰淇淋。  
索林看他一副醉翁之意不在酒的模样，将手环过他的腰肢，发力将他抱到自己身上，藤椅被两个大男人压得“吱嘎”一声，发出不堪重负的抗议，可二人毫不在意。  
瑟兰迪尔不停“不小心”地将冰淇淋掉落在索林身上——脸颊上，锁骨上，乳头上，腹肌上——然后一一舔干净，随后和索林接吻。他挖出了一块大的，含在嘴中，再次贴上索林双唇，探舌入索林口腔，与他分享混杂香草气息的甜蜜。  
随着冰淇淋融化，索林尝到了一个硬物。  
硬硬的，凉凉的，环状物。  
“戒指？”索林将异物吐到手上，看着那个镶嵌着蓝色宝石的戒指出神。  
“没错。”瑟兰迪尔笑着说，“属于我们的戒指。”瑟兰迪尔从浴袍般的睡衣兜里摸索出另一枚，放到索林手上。  
两枚银戒上满是古老的藤蔓花纹，藤蔓的根上镶嵌打磨好的透亮澄清的海蓝宝石，宝石里点点星光闪烁，不知是它映出了夜空，还是将星星盛在其中。索林从一旁拿出纸巾将它擦得干干净净，微笑着给瑟兰迪尔戴上，随后给自己戴上，他们的手握在一起，宝石就像他们的眼睛，眼中的浓浓爱意照亮夜空，照亮对方的心——看到了宝石，就像看到了对方。  
“真漂亮。”索林赞叹。他见过很多宝石，也从小听爷爷索尔讲过很多关于宝石的事情——平心而论，索林还是感激索尔的，他的爷爷虽脾气不好，可真的很宠爱他，也是一个十分值得依靠的族长——他听爷爷讲过童话故事里的瑰宝，阿肯宝石的故事，那颗世间万物都无法比拟的美丽和震撼，他今日终于有幸一见。  
不是这枚戒指，他的阿肯宝石，是瑟兰迪尔含情脉脉的眼神，是瑟兰迪尔清澈高尚的灵魂，是瑟兰迪尔无私热忱的爱。  
“你总有办法，在我以为无法更爱你的时候，让我爱你更多。”索林亲吻瑟兰迪尔的眼睑，舌尖舔过他的睫毛，那些因为舌尖微凉触感而微微颤抖的睫毛小扇子一般可爱极了。瑟兰迪尔笑了几声，又开始和索林的吻。他索性脱了浴袍，将剩下的半融化的冰淇淋一股脑全都浇到自己胸膛上，让香甜的液体缓缓下流，索林一寸一寸将这些液体舔干净，舌头来不及刮走的，就顺势流到二人贴合的地方，他们就互相舔着，直到上升的体温驱散短暂的冰凉。  
“到卧室里，这里会被别人看到。”索林看瑟兰迪尔已经充分勃起，拇指在他的顶端恶意画圈，亲了一口瑟兰迪尔的锁骨示意他快走。瑟兰迪尔迈开长腿就这么光溜溜地走到卧室里，索林捡起瑟兰迪尔掉落在地板上的浴袍，没跟过去，反而去了厨房，拿了些东西。  
卧室里开着空调，温度正合适，瑟兰迪尔侧躺在床上，随随便便用一条床单盖住自己的关键部位，只点亮了台灯，温暖的橘黄色灯光打在瑟兰迪尔身上，光与影交错，纤长的身体像一具文艺复兴时期的雕刻杰作，白净，匀称，光洁；他的金发随意散开，被灯光涂上一层漂亮的颜色。  
索林看着这具躯体在床上扭动，快步走过去。他手中拿了一杯冰水——其实是一杯冰块，正在缓缓融化。  
“哦，你这个坏孩子。”瑟兰迪尔翻身面对他，看到他手中的玻璃杯，偏头挑起一边眉毛佯装受到了冒犯，“你竟然想做这种事。”  
索林把被子放到床头柜上，扯掉围在胯上，却根本没什么遮盖作用的毛巾，露出昂扬的那根，无所谓一般道：“不喜欢可以马上到客厅吃黄瓜。”  
“过来……”瑟兰迪尔开心地坐起来，双手掐着索林的腰，将他拉倒床边，双唇环住索林蘑菇状的顶端轻轻吸吮。随后他含得更深了一些，让索林那根顶到口腔深处，舌头在勃起上面滑动，让唾液混杂前液做润滑，强烈的雄性麝香气息在他的鼻腔中久久不能释开，他喜欢这样感受索林。瑟兰迪尔把鼻尖埋到索林黑色的耻毛中去，拼尽自己最大的力气将索林那根包裹住。  
“嗯……”索林舒服得呻吟一声，可他并不想就这样干巴巴地站着，只让瑟兰迪尔服务自己。他抚摸瑟兰迪尔侧脸，让他吐出自己的那根，半蹲下来跟他接吻，顺势将他压倒床上。  
“你要是想舔，尽管舔——我得干我的了。”索林喃喃。  
瑟兰迪尔和他对视了一会，点头表示自己明白了。  
让索林躺下，瑟兰迪尔起身，分开双腿跪着，将自己粉红的小穴朝向索林，顺便往嘴里塞了一块冰块，待感觉融化得差不多后握住索林的阴茎撸了两下，感受那块肉的硬度和热度，俯下身子含住那块肉，吸吮舔弄。冰凉的口腔包裹索林的火热，索林不禁昂起脖颈，发出一声声对瑟兰迪尔的赞叹，无论是柔软的双唇对他硬挺的按压，灵巧的舌头对他卵袋的舔舐，抑或贝齿对他小腹恰到好处的揉印，都能让索林就这么射出来。  
“啊……”索林向上挺动腰肢，果不其然听到瑟兰迪尔猛地被顶到的一声挤在嗓子中的呻吟，他嘿嘿笑着拍拍瑟兰迪尔肉感十足的翘臀，也学瑟兰迪尔的样子，含了块冰后将瑟兰迪尔的那根放到嘴里。  
冰块终究不敌二人的欲火，很快索林口腔里的冰块就悉数化成清水，伴随瑟兰迪尔本能的抽插溢出索林嘴角，顺着下巴线条打湿床单，索林放开瑟兰迪尔汁液滴答的阴茎，看了一眼手指上的戒指，脸上笑意更浓，把他的屁股往下扳，舌尖灵巧扫过瑟兰迪尔一开一合的紧窒小洞，亲吻这个接纳自己无数次的地方，将爱人的身体一点一点舔开，环形肌肉在自己的挑逗下不断放松，索林用指尖狠狠按了一下瑟兰迪尔会阴，果不其然令瑟兰迪尔松口，弓着脊背浪叫几声，身体不停颤抖——如果没了索林的支撑怕他是直接倒下去了——索林将瑟兰迪尔姿势改为仰躺，跻身到他双腿中，一边不停与他接吻，一边从一旁的杯子中取出一小块冰块放到瑟兰迪尔胸膛上打圈。  
“啊……凉……”瑟兰迪尔双手抓住索林的二头肌，不让他动作。白皙的胸膛上冰块逐渐融化，在肌肤纹理上留下水迹。“嘘……”索林蜻蜓点水一般在瑟兰迪尔锁骨上亲吻，单手握住瑟兰迪尔两个手腕固定在瑟兰迪尔头顶，又取出另一块，不偏不倚放在瑟兰迪尔左边乳首上，那小巧的粉红一点很快充血挺立，索林满意地用冰在乳晕上画了一个圈，将冰块推到另一边，待这一边也硬起来，便移动这颗到了腹上小巧的凹陷，看瑟兰迪尔受凉后肌肉收缩带来的肌肤起伏；他手指蘸凉水，在瑟兰迪尔勃起上游走，握住他的勃起撸了两下，便取来另一块，在洞口处画圈。  
粉嫩的穴口并没有受到这种遭遇，不停收缩，不知是邀请还是退缩，但索林认为是第一种。在瑟兰迪尔大腿根上轻轻咬一口，索林便将冰块送到瑟兰迪尔温暖的甬道里。  
“啊！”在进入的一瞬间，瑟兰迪尔尖叫起来，太凉了，就像自己从内开始结冰一般，但酥麻的快感随之而来，他控制不住自己大腿的肌肉，不停痉挛，像一只受惊的小鹿在床上挣扎，但索林在床上简直就是一个变态控制狂，压下瑟兰迪尔的反抗，向甬道里又塞入两颗，听到瑟兰迪尔的叫喊声，他只觉得自己更硬了。  
瑟兰迪尔的穴口从未如此剧烈地开合过，索林看得心旷神怡，一根手指鬼使神差地探了进去，拂过柔软湿润的内壁，假意安慰痉挛的肠道，实则坏心眼变化方向，熟练按压瑟兰迪尔的前列腺，让快感更加猛烈，用这种甜蜜的方式折磨湿透的爱人。  
“嗯——你！快进来！”瑟兰迪尔大叫，双腿夹住索林腰肢，带着哭腔央求索林的进入。内壁的冰凉和欲火驱使他寻求一切能让自己热起来的东西，而现在，他需要的就是索林粗大火热的阴茎，瑟兰迪尔蜷曲身体，努力用自己的入口触碰索林的阴茎，感受到那里的温度后他发出了一声近乎绝望的呼号，哆嗦着乞求索林的进入。  
索林自然也不客气，松开束缚瑟兰迪尔的手，他戴上安全套，涂抹润滑剂，动作熟练一气呵成，扶住阴茎一口气捅到瑟兰迪尔肠道最深处。两人同时发出一声赞叹，但赞叹的内容截然不同。  
索林缓慢地进出，带着瑟兰迪尔体内的水流淌出来，顺着瑟兰迪尔的股缝流得到处都是，安全套和媚肉摩擦发出滋滋声响，瑟兰迪尔只觉得体内的寒冷被索林的温度替代，由温暖变成灼热，烧得自己唇干舌燥，他张嘴让索林快一些，可索林按照自己的步调进进出出，不紧不慢，摩擦过敏感的前列腺，摩擦过每一处皱褶，似乎在考验瑟兰迪尔的忍耐力。  
“索林……索林……操我，快点……快点动！”瑟兰迪尔胡乱地抓挠索林脊梁，主动摆着屁股迎合索林那根巨物，穴口殷勤地收缩，催促索林快点，再快一点。  
索林跪在床上，抬起瑟兰迪尔环绕在身上的两条腿，毫无征兆地开始剧烈的抽插，每一下都狠狠地碾过瑟兰迪尔前列腺，直操得瑟兰迪尔死死抓住床单，身体一顶一顶的，前面的阴茎拍打平坦小腹，汁液四溅，和瑟兰迪尔蹙眉浪叫的画面组在一起，构成一副淫靡的美景。  
“瑟兰，把自己撸出来。”索林几乎是咬着牙说出这句话，瑟兰迪尔里面像是天鹅绒铺成的，每一个小巧的皱褶都柔软得能令索林射出来。瑟兰迪尔听话地握住自己的欲望上下动作，手指上的戒指凉凉的，瑟兰迪尔只觉得更加兴奋，让前后的快感统统爬上脊背，毫无顾忌放荡地叫出来。  
索林感到瑟兰迪尔内壁一阵痉挛，知道瑟兰迪尔即将释放，他俯下身亲吻瑟兰迪尔双唇，紧握他的手开始最后的冲刺。  
两个人几乎同时高潮，射精后，索林就那么直挺挺地压倒瑟兰迪尔身上，他不想动弹，只想享受高潮的余韵。  
瑟兰迪尔眯缝眼睛，逐渐从急促的呼吸中平息下来，他用鬓角蹭了蹭索林侧脸，表示今天十分满意。索林在他金发上落下一吻，在嗓子眼里咕哝几声，翻身躺倒另一边。  
“又一张床单。”索林幽幽道，“严格来讲，这里已经算是菲力的住房了，我们在外甥这里乱搞一气……”  
“收拾干净就好。菲力终究也会带回一个人在这里干些生命大和谐的事情，不要在意了。”瑟兰迪尔恢复些许体力，扭动身子侧身看着索林，“不光这一次。”  
“什么？”  
“我说，不单单要这一次，你以后，都要带着戒指操我。”  
“没问题。”索林噗嗤一笑，拉过瑟兰迪尔戴戒指的手，在戒面上亲了一口。  
“看到这戒指就是看到了我，别想着出去勾搭小姑娘，听见没有？”瑟兰迪尔抽回手，伸到索林胸前掐他的乳头。  
索林疼得“嘶”了一声，连忙点头，好好好是是是没问题。  
瑟兰迪尔端详手指上的小巧环物。  
清澈的蓝色，像你的眼睛，看到了戒指，就是看到了你。  
\---  
“丹恩，你再说一遍？索林和谁？”  
“……瑟兰迪尔……老爷子，表兄喜欢他就由他去，您别……”  
“瑟兰迪尔？瑟兰迪尔·绿叶？”索林的爷爷，索尔·橡木盾拄着拐杖站起身，看着面前红发年轻人，年轻人叫丹恩，是索林的表弟。  
丹恩中等个子，长着一副圆脸，脸肉肉的像是个刚入学的高中生，没有一点大学毕业两年的模样，他对上索尔的眼睛，随即游移目光，青年自觉不是本家人，原本想说几句维护索林，却在索尔严肃的目光中闭了嘴。  
“索林……”索尔用拐杖敲击地面，一下一下的似乎在打算些什么。  
不知过了多久，他停下动作，走出房间，留丹恩一人傻傻地站在那里。  
丹恩看到索尔握住拐杖的手有些颤抖。  
-END-


End file.
